1. Field of the Description
The present invention generally relates to fasteners used to secure objects to substrates and, more particularly, to systems for and manners of concealing such fasteners.
2. Relevant Background
Ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) (e.g., the material used in Crocs™ shoes) has shown significant promise as a padding material in several applications due to its weather resistance, chemical resistance, tear resistance, and the like. However, the chemistry of EVA foam that provides such advantages on the other hand generally makes use of adhesives to attach EVA foam to substrates a difficult proposition (i.e., EVA foam generally does not accept adhesives very well).
In this regard, traditional fasteners (e.g., screws, other threaded members) are sometimes used to secure EVA foam pads to substrates (e.g., frames). For instance, a fastener may be inserted through aligned apertures in a foam pad and substrate and threaded into the substrate until a head of the fastener clamps and thus secures the pad against the substrate. Typically, it may be advantageous to cover or conceal the fasteners to limit undesired interaction (e.g., tampering) with the fasteners and maintain the impact properties of the foam (e.g., such as in seat padding applications). In one existing system, a fastener may be inserted through an aperture in the bottom of a bowl or cup-shaped cap before being inserted through aligned apertures in the foam pad and the substrate. After threading or otherwise tightening the fastener against the bottom of the cap (and thus the pad against the substrate), a “pop top” connected to the cap by a living hinge may be closed to cover the top of the cap and thus conceal the fastener. The pop top may subsequently be opened to provide access to the fastener. Other existing systems include plastic or metal caps designed to snap and/or be adhered over fastener heads, two-part decorative caps, and/or the like, all to conceal the fastener heads from view and limit (e.g., unintended) interaction therewith.